parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Rose's Transformation - Crossover - Coco Bandicootocchio - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is a transformation of Amy Rose in Coco Bandicoot from Coco Bandicootocchio, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Coco Bandicoot as Pinocchio *Crash Bandicoot as Jiminy Cricket *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Lampwick *Jano (from Rayman) as Lampwick the Donkey Transcript: *Amy Rose: Huh! If that's the way how Crash speaks, (takes a sip from her beer) he'd think something was gonna happen to us. (Amy's arms suddenly become bone arms. Casey Jr gasps as Casey Jones turns around. Upon seeing this beer, which has an effect in it, Coco gapes and pushes it away) Conscience?! Nah, phooey! (strikes a snooker ball and the skin of her legs turn green. A shocked Globox's mouth falls down as a shocked Coco throws away her pipe) Where does he get that stuff? *Crash Bandicoot: (in a flashback) How do you ever expect to be a real girl? *Amy Rose: (leans over the pool and strikes another ball as a hat lands on her head) What's he think I look like? (turns to Coco and shows that she now has a dripping drolling teeth) A cyclops? *Casey Jones: Oh! *Coco Bandicoot: You sure are! (laughs, but suddenly brays in the middle of her laugh, and covers her mouth in shock. Jones the Steam's mouth falls down) *Amy Rose: Hey, you laugh like a donkey. (laughs, but then spits out fire, and covers her mouth to stop) Did that come out of me?! (Coco nods, horrified. Amy feels that arms) *Roobarb: Yeesss! *Amy Rose: Oh! (feels the skin on her legs) Huh?! (finds that her legs are green until she looks shocked to find that she has her hat on her head) What the--? What's going on?! (looks at her reflection in the mirror and screams while Roobarb and Custard shriek) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs around) I've been double-crossed! Help! Help! Somebody, help! I've been framed! Help! (gets on her knees and begs to Coco for help) Please, you've got to help me. (Coco backs into a wall) Oh, be a friend. (grabs Coco by her collar) Call your brother, (shakes her up and down) call anybody! (lets go off Coco as her eyes pop out and become an eyeball. Coco gasps and backs away, scared. Banjo and Kazooie gulp) Papa?! (in the shadow, Coco is forced to lose her legs, and become a ball, but having become a complete Jano, she starts to wreck the whole place. Casey Jr and Casey Jones yell) *Casey Jr: Oh, it's coming! (he, Casey Jones, and Coco run away, and hide under a chair, but are chased by Jano, who tries to eat her by grabbing them with his bone arms, then misses by braking a glass mirror, and kicks the chair and the table with cards and checkers, until he is finally caught by Bowser Koopa, who takes him away. When Coco finally manages to hide under the table, she comes out, but sprouts out donkey ears, and grabs them) *Coco Bandicoot: Oh! What's happening? *Crash Bandicoot: (still rushing to save Coco) I hope I'm not too late. *Coco Bandicoot: What can I do?! (sprouts out a donkey tail, grabs its ends, and gasps) Oh! Category:UbiSoftFan94